A First Time For Everything
by Zille
Summary: Max wants to have a moive night, and is left with no alternative than to go to Alec's. And, yes, stuff happens. Challenge-based fic, and not stupid. M/A.
1. All By Myself

**A First Time For Everything**

Author: Zille  
Rating: PG-13 (/R?)  
Pairing(s): Max/Alec  
Spoilers: Up to "Borrowed Time".  
Summary: Max and Alec have a movie night, and things happen.  
Note: This is a CHALLENGE!

Hello. This is my first time ever writing a Dark Angel fanfic... Yeah, I know it's kinda late, as the show kinda ended a while ago, but that's no reason to stop dreaming, eh?

Anyway, this fanfic is inspired by a challenge I saw on , and the only vhange I made is that this story DOES NOT have any sexual (on an NC-17 level) content. Sorry guys, and sorry challenge-maker. This story is parted into chapters, that I write along the way.

This is the challenge the story is based on:

**Challenge #1**  
Max and Alec have movie night at Alec's  
Requirements:  
1) The rating and content must be NC-17 for sexual content  
2) No alcohol allowed  
3) Truth or dare must be played  
4) Max and Alec have a graphic conversation about anything sexual   
5) Max and Alec can be the only two characters in the story  
6) There must be a wrestling match  
7) Alec must spill a soft drink down Max's shirt  
8) Last but not least, a back rub

Enjoy the story, and please R/R!

------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

------------------------------

"You what???" Max exclaimed, storming into the kitchen where Original Cindy was leaning against the counter. "You have a date??? Tonight?!" She asked incredulously, not believing what she was saying.

"Look Boo, I'm really sorry alright? But this chick's totally hot, an', honestly, it's been a frickin' long while since Original Cindy's had herself a hot mama." OC exclaimed.

"But Cindyyyy," Max whined, using the real name of her friend to try and persuade her into staying. "You promised!!" Max pouted. "You said we could have a real girl's night in, with popcorn and pj's, I even rented movies," she continued, picking up one of the movies she'd rented. Some movie called Titanic, it was supposed to be a real chick flick.

"Look Boo, how many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry, alright? Don't make me feel more guilty than I already do okay? We'll do it some other time. Besides, y'know what it's like, hot dates and all..." At Max' crestfallen face, Cindy sighed, "Why don't you go to Joshua's? I'm sure he'll be happy to have some company."

Max still looked sullen. "Joshua isn't exactly my first choice when I'm looking to have a girls' night in," she said. But at the look on her friend's face, she said, "Don't worry, I'll clear outta here. You and your little date can have the place all to yourselves tonight. Just know that I'm not letting you off that easily! I'm sure there are ways you can pay me back..." she said, and looked quite smug all of a sudden.

"Now Boo, just remember how much OC loves ya alright?" Cindy said, but not without a little smile. "I appreciate it," she added. "This girl, I promise ya, you better shield your eyes if you ever meet her, or you'll forget all about bein' het. She is so hot, you wouldn't believe it!" OC started, she loved rambling about her dates.

Max, not feeling in the mood for another, hot-dates-with-boobs conversation, grabbed the movies and stuffed them in her backpack. She put on her leather jacket, and with a quick, "Gotta blaze, have fun," she was out the door.

------------------------------

Five minutes later, Max parked her Ninja outside Joshua's house. She locked it and went up to the door. She knocked a couple of times, and when nobody answered, she opened the door with the extra key she always had with her.

"Joshua," she yelled as she entered. Joshua was sitting in his chair, with a book in his hands. He didn't even look up when she came to stand in front of him.

"Yo, Big Fella, what's with you?" Max asked, grabbing the book from Joshua's paw-like hands.

"Wrrraghhh!" He jumped up startled, and was just about to lash out at Max when he realized it was her.

"Big Fellah, what is it?" Max asked concerned, as Joshua snatched the book back from her.

"Little Fellah. Little Fellah not supposed to come by until tomorrow. Joshua reading, didn't know anyone was coming," Joshua rambled, tying to calm hiumself after the shock.

"Wow, it must have been something of a book if it had you buried that deep in it," Max chuckled.

"It is. A very something book," Joshua said.

"What's it called," Max asked.

"Harry Potter," Joshua exclaimed excitedly. "One of father's favorites. Have read it many times before. Good, very good books. Seven of them. I'm, almost done with number six. It's very exiting, I'm almost at the point where-"

Max wasn't really in the mood for a summary of a book she'd never even heard of, and yeah, the ending sounded pretty good, but really, she could hear about it some other time.

"Alright," Max said, not needing to explore the goodness of Harry Potter any longer. "Hey, I was thinking, Cindy kinda kicked me outta the apartment for the night, and I've kinda rented these movies, and I thought-" she was cut off by Joshua.

"Joshua, Joshua needs to read book. Very important. Can't be disturbed," Joshua said dismissively. At Max' disappointed, and slightly surprised look, he added, "Hey, Little Fellah. Maybe some other time. Max know what it's like, reading a really good book?" He asked, looking truly sorry.

"Yeah, yeah," Max said. "I know." She smiled slightly. Joshua was nice. "Thanks anyway Big Fellah."

When she reached for the doorknob, Joshua was already engulfed in his book again.

------------------------------

So. No luck with Joshua, and she couldn't go home. Well, if this wasn't the best excuse ever to go visit Logan...

Max decided she'd better call first, just to make sure it was alright. With her luck tonight, one never knew.

"Hello?" Logan's voice said in her ear.

"Logan, it's me," she replied casually.

"Max? What is it, is everything alright? Where are you, do you need help??" Typical of Logan to panic. Like she couldn't call for any other reasons than work...

"Logan, I'm fine. Don't fret, okay?" She sighed. "OC just needed me out for the night and I was wondering if I could stop by your place," she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh..." Logan said. "Ahh, I'm afraid you picked a bad night. See, Asha's here we're... working on a thing. We have to work on it, it's very important. This thing." What was that in the background? Music?? "Yeah, and... so, some other time?"

"K', bye. Say hi to Asha for me," Max said and hung up. She knew what was going on.

So why didn't it bother her the least?

Logan and her hadn't been able to touch for... god knew how long, the only encounter they'd had had been a few shallow kisses not very long ago. When the virus had disappeared 24 hours. That just sucked. Everybody had their needs, and they couldn't keep dancing around each other forever... Max sighed again. It was like the universe was keeping her and Logan apart. Annoying like hell, it was!

She hadn't let herself think about when the virus had disappeared... those kisses... well, she had been able to kiss Logan. That had been great, sure. Real great.

Nah, I've had better, a nasty little voice in her head uttered. Where the hell did that just come from??? Hello, she kissed Logan! That had to be enough to make it he best. It had to.

Logan. Wait, wasn't he cheating on her right about now? WHY didn't it matter to her???

Well, she reasoned, she had more pressing issues. She was still standing outside Joshua's house, and she had nowhere to have her movie night!

She thought about heading for Crash, but that was closed tonight. Didn't matter, 'cause they didn't have a VCR anyway.

Scetchy's?? No frickin' way. She contemplated heading to Normal's, but she did have her limits! Wonder if Lydecker would let her use his TV? Was White a big Leo DiCaprio fan? Wasn't this as good a time as any to seek out the mysterious Sandeman???

No?

So, it was official. Max had nowhere to go. Here she was, in a huge city full to the brim with people, and she had absolutely nowhere to go!

Well...

No!

But...

NO! No way was she gonna go there, neither mentally nor physically!

No matter how big a TV he had...

...He'd probably stolen it, anyway.

...And Max wouldn't be surprised if he'd brought some hooker home with him to entertain him on a lonely night.

...And...

...It's worth a shot. Argh, that damn voice again! She was going mental!

Well, she didn't really have a choice, did she?

What could the harm possibly be in a small visit?

She just wanted to watch some movies.

So she got on her Ninja, and reluctantly headed for Alec's apartment.

------------------------------

So? What do you guys think? Are there any Dark Angel fans left out there who want me to continue this??? Please R/R!


	2. No Friggin' Choice

**A First Time For Everything**

Author: Zille  
Rating: PG-13 (/R?)  
Pairing(s): Max/Alec  
Spoilers: Up to "Borrowed Time".  
Summary: Max and Alec have a movie night, and things happen.  
Note: This is a CHALLENGE!

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, GUYS! I've been trying to update this chapter for a long time, but ffnet wouldn't let me! There are also problems with the reviews... I don't know what's goin' on.

Whew, things are "heating up"... not... what's with me and always delaying the plot?? No hard-on action, no direct approach... it might take a while before the smoochies kick in... anyway, this is actually fast updating for me... be happy this isn't one of my other fics... took me months on each chapter! Lol...

Enjoy the story, and please R/R!

REVIEWS: Wow, I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks guys! :D

Hmm, the review counter shows 23, but I can only view 12 of them! :( Sorry to all of you I didn't address, that's because I can't see your review! I blame ffnet.

WallNut: Movie? Sorry, what??  
La Vito: Hehe... thanks, and I know what you mean! Stupid Logan!  
Lauren - the original chipmunk: I will... I like your username, by the way. ;)  
Emerald: Why ffnet? That's a great site for fanfiction... of course it's hard to find M/A fics... Here's more, and thanks for the feedback!  
lakergirl: No, as I said in the a/n, there won't be any NC-17 material in this fic... a) I'm underage, and b)... well, no, it's not allowed. :)  
Marcjana: Thank you! Here it is! :D  
Melinda: I'll update now, sorry for not doing it sooner. There won't be much M/A in this chapter, but there will be soon. :)  
marama: Thanks. Here's a bit more for you!  
Ellashy: Thanks!  
Freakage: Alright, here! :)  
luvalec: Thanks! Dig your name. ;)  
fichic: Alright, I will. :)

------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

------------------------------

Bored. That's what he was. Yeah, so what? People got bored all the time.

But you're not exactly classified "people" in the old book.

"Yeah, so what?" Alec countered, to no one in particular.

He flipped through the channels on his TV. There was of course the ever-exciting Boob Tube, and some old western... some news about a car accident... boring, boring, boring...

He really needed a hobby or something.

------------------------------

Max parked her Ninja outside Alec's building. She still couldn't believe she was doing this!

She hoped he was home... alone, preferably.

She walked up the stairs, and lifted her hand to knock on the door.

------------------------------

Alec wondered if it was possible to die from boredom. He should have accepted that hooker, so genreously offering herself to him...

He just didn't feel like it! Not that he didn't feel like it, just... not with some random-

Wait.

He did feel like it. He DID. In fact, he was going out to find somebody too feel like it with right now!

He opened the door.

------------------------------

She heard a click, but didn't take notice.

------------------------------

He barely sensed it before it was too late.

------------------------------

She lowered her hand and knocked on the solid wood of the door.

------------------------------

"Ow!"

------------------------------

"Ow!"

Wait... that wasn't wood.

------------------------------

Alec found himself staggering backwards, after having a fist connect with his forehead. A very strong fist, that was.

------------------------------

She had knocked on Alec instead of the door! This was just... she really tried to be serious, but after a while of staring at Alec's sullen face, she actually-

------------------------------

Alec looked up only to find Max staring at him. His brain slowly comprehended what had happened, and he stared at her with a sullen expression. Then she goddamn-

------------------------------

- Laughed! 

------------------------------

- LAUGHED!

------------------------------

This was getting silly.

__________________________________

A little short chapter for you guys... check back soon, and tell me if you liked it! :D


	3. Getting In

**A First Time For Everything**

Author: Zille  
Rating: PG-13 (/R?)  
Pairing(s): Max/Alec  
Spoilers: Up to "Borrowed Time".  
Summary: Max and Alec have a movie night, and things happen.  
Note: This is a CHALLENGE!

Er, hi. I'm not dead! God you guys, I AM SO SORRY! Really, first HP&OotP got out (read it in 2 days, yay me), then someone very close to me died, it turned my world and life upside down, that's why I had no time to write during the holidays, and plus I just started a new school, an International School, which is REALLY tough compared to Danish schools, omigod... not only do we speak English all the time, but the amount of homework is unbelievable... Anyway, I know it doesn't come close to an excuse. :( I would have told you sooner, but I hate when people post chapters where they apologize... here the readers were, thinking it was a realy chapter... Anyway, this is a real chapter! Nothing happens though. God I know how to drag things out... Well, at least she's in the apartment now!

((Ooh, new update... sorry to keep you waiting... you know, I just found out that some book had just been published, so I went down to the bookstore to check it out... dunno why, but there were all these people there, it seemed pretty popular. Oh well, I decided to buy some lone copy lying around by itself (suddenly I became very unpopular. Some people with strange hats even started crying, the weirdoes). Hmm, it was... alright. A little unrealistic, if I might add. What was it called? Oh, something Botter og Hotter, I think...  
........AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D)) - Bought the last copy the day it was published, HA! Thought I'd keep it in here... :)

Anyway...

Here's the next chapter. Short, I know, but the action is always upon us...

This fanfic is inspired by a challenge I saw on , and the only change I made is that this story DOES NOT have any sexual (on an NC-17 level) content. Sorry guys, and sorry challenge-maker. This story is parted into chapters, that I write along the way.

Reviews (ffnet seems to keep having review problems, so I can only view these... I'm sorry to the rest of the reviewers! Try reviewing again, see if that helps...):

La Vito: Yay, thanks! :D  
Ellashy: Lol, I'm glad! I hope you'll keep reading!  
ting: Thanks!  
maruma: Alright, here's more!  
JG: Here's another little chapter. Hopefully it'll be just as fun. :)  
msredux: lol, Thanks!  
ZombieGurl98: Okay. Bye. ;P  
naz: :( :( :( Sorry, I'm still here... :(  
Caderyn: Ooh, thanks! Yeah, HP rocks! :D  
fichic: I'm glad you like it... lol, I like your name!  
SecretlyBeautiful: I AM SORRY! Really, here's an update... Please believe me when I say I'll try my best to actually get some action going soon. Oh, and I LOVE your fics, they're really inspiring!  
annette: Okay, I will. Right now.

You reviewer people have really touched my conscience... I felt bad every time I read one. :( Sorry guys, this chapter's to you.

Enjoy the story, and please R/R!

------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

------------------------------

"Oh, my god, Alec, I'm so sorry," Max hiccupped, trying to regain her composure.

Aled still looked sullen.

"You know Max, that really hurt!"

Max rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, you big baby!"

"Hey, you're the one that knocked on me, remember???"

Max had to restrain herself from starting a screaming contest with him, as she remembered she had to get into his apartment.

"Right. Sorry..." she said.

Alec smiled sarcastically. "I bet you are. So, anyway, what are you doing here?" Yeah, Alec thought, why was she here?

Max thought for a minute. She was going to say, 'To watch movies,' but it sounded a bit lame, really...

Alec waited patiently for a while, but in the end he really couldn't take the suspense. "Maxie?" he asked tentatively. #What did I do now?# he thought. #She's always nagging me about something, getting on my case...# He was caught off guard when Max came out of her reverie. She was... smiling?!

"Well, I was bored, and, well, I thought you might be bored, and er, we could be bored." she finished lamely. #Oh my GOD Max, what was that??# he thought, annoyed with herself.

"Er," Alec said. #Damn, yeah, be speechless.# "You, um, okay?"

Max looked at him, a funny expression on her face. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, looking at him. #Why would I not be okay? Why would he think I wasn't okay...? Oh my god, did he do something stupid AGAIN???#

Luckily Alec read her face and quickly realised where this was going. #Uh-oh... a nice Max is definitely one to treasure! Better not risk it.# "No reason Maxie, just that, well," Max arched an eyebrow, expectantly. "You were being all... nice and stuff," he finished lamely.

Alec and Max looked at each other for the longest time, abd Alec started to wonder if she was too upset to punch him. Just when he was contemplating reminding her, something happened which ten thousand genetic researchers and prophecies could never have foreseen. Max laughed! She goddamn laughed!

"God Alec," she managed to get out between gasps, "I've got to cut you some slack sometime! You know, sometimes even genetically engineered killing machine chicks like myself can be happy... on a good day," she added as an afterthought, still smiling.

Alec, deciding she might be sincere, immediately picked up on her last words. "Oh, yeah? How good -exactly- would you say your day was, Maxie?" he asked, winking.

Max frowned, though the sparkle hadn't left her eyes. "Continue like that, I might leave you you'll never find out," she teased.

"Ooh, is that a fact?" Alec smiled, he loved playing this game with her.

"You wish," Max smirked.

"So," Alec said, "Why are you here, really? Not that you ever need a reason to... stop by..."he said, continuing the teasing.

"Actually," Max said, "It was true what I said before; I was bored."

Alec looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Right... and?"

"-And I brought movies!" Max cut in.

"Okay..."

Alec didn't get it. But then again, when had anyone ever got Max???

That sounded wrong. Anyway.

------------------------------

Would you believe me if I said I'd have an update up ASAP? Really, I am trying! It's hard to fit it in... But now Dark Angel has started again on Danish TV (the series is still not done yet here, last Sunday it was "Borrowed Time"...)

Really, really, really, I can almost promise you you won't have to wait as long as last time for an update... ;)

Please visit the Phoenix Feather Forums if you're interested in HP! And there's a LotR section, too. 

~ Zille


	4. Boobs!

**A First Time For Everything**

Author: Zille  
Rating: PG-13 (/R?)  
Pairing(s): Max/Alec  
Spoilers: Up to "Borrowed Time".  
Summary: Max and Alec have a movie night, and things happen.  
Note: This is a CHALLENGE!

Whoa. I have a chapter up... already. Short like hell, but it's up, and it's necessary. Kind of intro-emotional, and a starter. Soon they can start actually watching movies, and we can get on with the challenge! :)  
I have found out something strange about me. The best time for me to write is in the mornings. See, usually I have to get up at 6.00, and I only have half an hour to get ready, and when I get home I'm always beat... But this week, I have been in work experience, and I could wait until 7 o'clock to get up, and have one and a half hour to myself... Unfortunately, it'll be over next week. :( Then I'll have autumn holiday (I'll try my best to get something done), but then it's back to school, and I can't promise you any updates for a while... though I'll still try, of course!

Let me just refresh the challenge points, so we won't forget:

1) The rating and content must be NC-17 for sexual content  
2) No alcohol allowed  
3) Truth or dare must be played  
4) Max and Alec have a graphic conversation about anything sexual   
5) Max and Alec can be the only two characters in the story  
6) There must be a wrestling match  
7) Alec must spill a soft drink down Max's shirt  
8) Last but not least, a back rub

Well, let's ditch the first one. As I already said, I'm only 15 years old, and I neither read nor write graphic sex scenes. Personally, I couldn't care less about the age restriction, I don't think that's what it should be about... I have this "policy" about NC-17, that if you've had sex, you can read about it if you wish to. But since I haven't had sex, (and even if I had I'm sure I wouldn't want to read about other people doin' it) it really doesn't affect me which policy is valid.

In future chapters I will put the challenge (without the first point) in the top so you guys (and myself) can remember it... See I'd almost forgot about it, until Rain reminded me of the Truth and Dare. Thanks for that! lol

Okay, about the thought thing, the #s weren't really working out for me, so I decided to just put thoughts in *, and I thought I'd tell you, to avoid confusion...

Ooh, did anyone see Pirates of the Caribbean? :D It rocked!! Orli is SO COOL!!! Johhny Depp was cool as well, but I lied Orli better. :P

Oh, and you guys probably heard about the engagement... you know, here in Denmark, Prince Frederik's engagement to Mary Donaldson... Oh my god, he didn't even kiss her properly! What kind of a future king am I in for?? :(

Reviews:

Sky Samuelle: Oh, thank you so much! Seriously... we're really pleased. ;)  
SecretlyBeautiful: lol, here's an itsy bitsy chapter... I promise my chaps will be longer though. :) Oh, and the more TV thing, sorry for getting your hopes up... I just meant that here in Denmark, all the episodes haven't been broadcasted yet...  
JeNsEnS WiFeY: lol, Nice and simple. Hehe, thanks. :P  
msredux: Okay, here you go... though it isn't much. I feel so guilty! :/  
ting: lol, Yeah well... they do play around alot, but I think they kinda do it in the show, too. Just with more puns and blows and denial and stuff... But I don't like to write that, so I'm keeping their bickering verbal, and to a minimum. :)  
Gamegirl452: Ooh, good. M/A rock! :D I can't begin to grasp that I actually used to be a Max/Longan shipper, and think Logan was...hot... lol, but don't worry, I've seen the error of my ways and moved on to better things! :D I wish the show would have, too. :(  
rain: Oh thanks. We're slowly getting back on our feet... but see, it was this woman we knew, and she had a 9-year-old son... and my mom got custody over him, so our world hasn't been the same at all... But we're coping. :) Okay, well, here's an update, and THANK YOU for reminding me of the Truth and Dare! I can't wait to see how it turns out, either, lol!  
ZombieGurl98: lol, Thanks! :D

------------------------------

Max sighed, she was finally able to sit down at a couch, and have her movie night. So what if she was at Alec's? It wasn't like she didn't have to! "God, you have no idea how happy I am, finding someone who can watch movies with me! I mean, I have been, like, all over town already!" she said to Alec, who was sitting on the coffee table.

"Aww Max," he said, putting a hand over his heart, "And here I thought I was your first priority..." he pouted, and continued dramatically, "Oh it hurts, Max, I mean honestly, where is the love in that?"

"Oh shut up," Max said. She could tell he was joking just by looking at his eyes; his eyes always gave him away for some reason. And, sure enough, after a while of pouting, Alec's face broke into a wide grin, and she inwardly chuckled, against her will.

"Ah, I could never fool you Maxie," Alec smiled.

"Alec, you are hopeless!" Max sighed, not without amusement. *Whoa, are we joking together? Or, as Joshua would say, clown in our cocktail... Er, Josh never had a sense of humour, anyway...*

"Well, at least I'm free, unlike any of your other, more important friends, apparently," he replied. "What, was White too busy destroying transkind (A/N: Mankind, but they aren't men, they're transgenics, so transkind. :)) to entertain you on a lonely night?" *Whoa. Ew, imagine White and Max... nope, no way, not gonna go there,* Alec thought to himself, and shuddered.

Max smiled. "Nah, didn't think he'd like the movies I've rented. Thought about it, though." She thought for a moment, it was a bit odd... "Actually, why are you home tonight? No hot date?" She mentally cringed, Alec was always picking up sluttish, stupid, ditzy... girlish girls, and Max really didn't know what he saw in them.

"Well," he paused for dramatic effect, but when none was coming, he just continued, " You see, I sensed that a hot girl with long dark hair and a great sense of humour would stop by. ...She should be arriving any minute now," he joked, grinning wickedly.

In response, Max threw the bag wit movies right at him, but he caught it, of course, just in time. He immediately started looking through the contents. *I guess manners weren't exactly Manticore's highest priority,* Max thought, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh," Alec said, sounding very much like a little child looking at his Christmas presents, "What have we got here?" He started picking up the movies, one by one, and inspecting them. "Hmm, 'The Jungle book'... boring. 'Grease', chick flick. 'Sound of Music', are you kidding me???" he looked at Max incredulously, but she just smiled and shrugged, so he continued to look. "'Titanic'? Never heard of it. Sounds boring. But, hmm... 'Charlie's Angels'? Never heard of it... I dunno,- oh, wow, boobs!" His face lit up, and Max started laughing, but he ignored her, and carefully placed the cassette atop of the TV. "What else...? Three 'Lord of the Rings' movies... hmm, well, they sound good. And the 'Star Wars' trilogies, sure, if we have time." He finished, putting the empty bag on the table and getting up. "I'll get sodas," he said, walking into his kitchen. *Actually, this doesn't sound so bad,* he thought, smiling to himself for no reason.

While he found some cokes, Max had started the movie, and he say the 'Charlie's Angels' logo come up on the screen. *Not bad at all,* he thought wickedly, not even realizing that who he was looking at wasn't behind a TV screen, but settling down on his couch in front of it.

------------------------------

What's with me and short chapters? lol, I think I'm just happy to get something out... and I'm kind of nervous to start the actual plot, I don't want to rush it... Rushing it is a no-no here, then I'd rather wait six months more than produce some crappy round-off in a half an hour... well, maybe not. But you know what I mean. :)


	5. Who's a Hottie?

**A First Time For Everything**

Author: Zille  
Rating: PG-13 (/R?)  
Pairing(s): Max/Alec  
Spoilers: Up to "Borrowed Time".  
Summary: Max and Alec have a movie night, and things happen.  
Note: This is a CHALLENGE!

2) No alcohol allowed  
3) Truth or dare must be played  
4) Max and Alec have a graphic conversation about anything sexual   
5) Max and Alec can be the only two characters in the story  
6) There must be a wrestling match  
7) Alec must spill a soft drink down Max's shirt  
8) Last but not least, a back rub

Hey, an update! Yay! And this chapter is a lot longer than the previous... though nothing happens. Again, nothing happens. Hello, what's wrong with me? Well, they're gonna have that Truth and Dare I promised you guys soon... Maybe next chapter?

Well, school's started again, and my next holiday starts the *gasp* 23rd of December (I know, it's outrageous, lol), so... But even though I get LOADS of homework, I WILL try to get something done. Just hang on.. :)

By the way, am I the only one that thinks that Christina Aguilera's music is SO Dark Angel related?? Especially the stuff from her first cd, but also some of her new songs... it's weird, really, but there's just a connection there...

Reviews (I love you guys.):

Gamegirl452: Ooh, thanks! And I know! Horrible, innit? Don't worry though, there's not a speck of LoganLover left in me. He's completely overshadowed by the Wonder that is Alec. ;)  
msredux: Hehe, I keep giving excuses... What can I say? Action is slowly creeping up in the background... We're just building tension. Yes. ...Right... - Okay I'm so sorry, I'll get you some action asap!  
ZombieGurl98: You're welcome, here's a bit more..  
ting: lol, I'm so glad you thought that was funny! :D It's so typical of Alec, eh...? Yeah, I'm afraid both Max and Alec are a bit dense...  
rain: Hehe. Well, no truth/dare this time (I forgot again!! Would you believe it?)... But thanks for your support, I'll see what I can do. :)

------------------------------

"Oh my GOD that was lame," Max huffed, as the credits started rolling. "I mean, the fight scenes alone were horrible, and there was actually no plot, just three girls thinking they were hot!"

Alec coughed slightly, "Yeah, the, er, the fight stuff was bad..." he said.

His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Max. "Yeah, I know. But the rest sucked too! Right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I... I mean, they were... sorta hot," Alec said sheepishly.

Max let out a snort. "Oh my god, that's just what OC would have said! Damn, I am all alone in a world full of women-wanters!"

"You know, some people would think that was an advantage," Alec said cheekily.

"I suppose... But hey, sometimes I might wanna talk boys with someone!"

"Hey don't look at me!" Alec said quickly. After a while of thinking, he added, "But you might wanna try Normal. He seems... keen on the subject." Alec cringed; he had a hunch that there was more than general admiring behind Normal's treatment of "his Golden Boy".

Max smiled, "I bet." This was so weird. They were having a conversation... like, normally. The night was getting stranger and stranger. "Hey, you wanna watch another movie?" she asked.

Alec looked over the movies he'd picked out, "I dunno. I mean, nothing could top Charlie's Angels," he said with a wink.

"You pig," Max grumbled.

"Hey, you gotta admit, they were hot! Especially that Asian chick, I mean she was just-"

"Okay, okay, fine! Whatever, I don't wanna hear it!" Hot? He was sitting here with a female person, and talking about hot girls? When did that happen? *But, okay, that's what friends do I s'pose.* Hold on... *Friends? Huh?* Max was kinda confused. She'd better change the subject. "Hey, let's check out that Lord of the Rings flick, then."

Alec obliged, picking up the cassette and putting it in the VCR.

The world has changed...

"I dunno," Alec said

I feel it in the water

"...I think I've seen this movie before," he said, looking at the black screen.

I feel it in the earth

"Yeah... me too. But, you know, it's really good" Max replied.

I smell it in the air

"It is." Alec said. "...I like the dwarf."

"I like the elf," Max said, smiling.

"Legolas?" Alec asked disbelievingly, surprising Max with actually knowing the characters' names. "Really Max, I'd thought you'd be more of an Aragorn fan girl." he paused, "But it doesn't matter does it? They're both so... stereotypical. That's not like you, Max."

Max huffed. "Stereotypical? You're one to talk! Please, all girls worship you!" She spluttered. However, the instant she'd said it, she regretted it, and even more so when Alec's face lit up with what could only be an evil grin. *Damn!*

"Really Max," Alec said, drawing out the words, trying not to feel too pleased with himself. Oh heck, he could feel as pleased as he wanted! "To an outsider, it might look like you actually game me... a compliment?" he said, being overly dramatic, just for the heck of it.

Max couldn't believe her own stupidity. How could she have said something like that? God, she'd never live it through... She only meant- well, it wasn't like... oh, but she didn't mean to say it out loud! ...Sure, plenty of girls liked Alec; he knew that just as well as she did; everybody did. But hell, she didn't mean to give him the satisfaction of her acknowledging it, never!

Alec inwardly chuckled; he could literally see the tables turning in her mind trying come up with some sort of clever remark. Well, it didn't matter, did it? She'd said it already, 'All girls worship you'... Well, of course he already knew that, and bragged a lot about it, too, but somehow... it was different, coming from her.

Max sighed. She knew when she was defeated, that was one thing Manticore taught her. "Let's just... watch the movie," she said, watching Gandalf and Frodo drive through Hobbiton in that horse carriage thing.

------------------------------

Please review and tell me if you liked it! :)

By the way, please tell me if you are getting a bit sick of all my pop culture references, okay? I know there are a lot... but they're so fun to do! And it's not just to fill space. Notice the LotR quotes sewn into the fic... Read what they say. It's sort of like Alec's first line during the movie is related to the stuff Galadriel's saying. "The world has changed;" could that be something's different about M/A's feelings for one another...? Sorry if the reference was a bit vague, but it was meant that way. I hope you got it now. :P


End file.
